Yugi's Conquests Part Three: Melting Ice
by RayeMoon
Summary: YugixSeto Anal, Oral, Bond, Lang, Yaoi I don't own the characters; they're Kazuki Takahashi's. I also don't make money on this story.


Yugi's Conquests Part Three: Melting Ice

Yugi stood outside of Kaiba Corp. looking up at the enormous KC gleaming red against the building. He had never felt more nervous than he did right then, but he was also quite determined. It was time to see Kaiba.

Yugi walked into Kaiba Corp. The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Yugi Moto, right? Welcome. What brings you to Kaiba Corporation?"

"I need to see Seto Kaiba."

The receptionist nodded. "I thought it would be something like that. May I tell him the reason? He'd very busy right now."

"He's always busy," Yugi said pleasantly. "If I could just see him…"

The receptionist pressed her comm button. "Mr. Kaiba, Yugi Moto is here to see you."

There was a pause. "What does he want?"

"He just needs to see you he says."

"Fine. Send him up. And this had better be important, Yugi."

Yugi smiled winningly at the receptionist and moved to the elevator she indicated, pressing the button for his office. The doors slid closed and the lift began to move. Yugi pulled open his pack and looked inside. Everything was there. Time to see who was really the King of Games. He grinned at his reflection in the stainless steel doors. His heart was pounding, but he was determined. He had taken Yami and then Joey. Now he was determined to have Kaiba.

The elevator stopped at his floor. Yugi got off and knocked on the heavy wooden door. Kaiba barked an invitation and Yugi went inside. Mokuba sat on the couch, watching TV. Yugi's heart plummeted. He couldn't have Mokuba in there. However, the raven-haired youth smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, Yugi!"

"Hi, Mokuba. Kaiba."

The elder Kaiba sat behind his desk, his chin resting on his laced fingers, his cold blue eyes surveying Yugi. "Well, what did you want?"

"I need to talk to you privately. Mokuba?"

The other looked slightly hurt. He got up and moved to the door. "Okay, sorry."

"Don't worry, Mokuba, this won't take long," Kaiba sneered, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba, this is just private," Yugi said gently.

"About Duel Monsters?" Mokuba asked, rolling his eyes. Then he grinned. "My brother's not stopped being determined to kick your ass, Yugi."

Slightly taken aback, but amused, Yugi nodded. Mokuba waved and slipped out of the room, closing the door. Yugi didn't care if he was just outside the door. Most high-placed officials had sound-proof offices anyway. Which was a good thing for what Yugi was planning.

He moved towards the CEO's desk, looking up into the icy blue eyes. Kaiba was always so cold and angry. Yugi had been wondering if he could change that sneering disposition. He grinned at the other, moving around the desk until he was on the same side as Kaiba. The elder Kaiba watched him, looking puzzled.

"What are you doing?"

Yugi hopped up onto Kaiba's desk, setting his pack to the side. Kaiba glared at him.

"Yugi, what are you doing? I don't have time to be playing games with you, even Duel Monsters, if you're going to be acting like an idiot."

"We'll see who's acting like what."

Yugi suddenly leaned forward, shoving him hard. Kaiba's legs hit his chair and he fell into it with a grunt. Yugi seized the arms and pulled Kaiba forward until he was sitting between Yugi's knees, his chest right up against the edge of the desk. He stared up at Yugi. Only in this position was Yugi slightly taller than the proud Kaiba. The blue eyes were wide with surprise, but they quickly narrowed in anger.

"Enough of your games."

"This is no game. This is me…kissing you." And he leaned forward, grabbing Kaiba's head, digging his fingers into thick brunette hair, hauling his head forward, and pressing his lips to the his. He sensed Kaiba's surprise. The other had gone very stiff and still for a second before he yanked back so hard several hairs parted company with his scalp.

"YUGI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yugi grinned at him, not worried by his anger. Once he'd sat down on the desk, his nervousness had vanished. He was in control. Kaiba just didn't know it yet.

"You're the genius, you tell me."

For a second he seriously thought Kaiba was going to hit him. He was still holding his head, so Kaiba couldn't really move much, but he could still punch. When he didn't, just continued to stare at him, Yugi felt his confidence rise. "Okay, here it is in plain English, Kaiba. I'm going to seduce and have my way with you."

His blue eyes widened. Yugi let go of him and leaned back, reaching for his pack. He pulled out the cuffs, and before Kaiba could ask, he handcuffed each of Kaiba's wrists to the arms of his chair. Yugi grinned, leaning forward and nuzzling Kaiba.

"Why?" Kaiba asked in a rather weak voice.

"'Cause you're hot, and proud, and I want to. And before you say it, I know it's not like me. That's why I'm doing it."

Kaiba merely stared at him. Yugi smiled again, then leaned forward, putting one hand behind Kaiba's head and kissing him. The other did not kiss him back. He pulled back, frowning. "Come on, Kaiba. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What makes you think I want this?"

"You haven't called for help or told me to go to hell."

Kaiba scowled. Yugi grinned. "I'm going to take you. Just get used to the idea."

"You're going to rape me, you mean."

"No. For the reason I already gave you."

Yugi leaned toward him, reaching for the black shirt tucked into his belt. He pulled it out and ran his hands in under it, feeling the hard muscles beneath his fingers. Kaiba twitched, pulling back and pushing himself against the chair. Yugi laughed, leaning forward so much he was in danger of falling off the desk. He bent forward, and licked at Kaiba's pulse point. The CEO growled and tried to pull his head back. Yugi slid off the desk and into Kaiba's lap, straddling him with his legs folded against the back of the chair. He slid his hands up Kaiba's front, taking the shirt with it, not missing the shiver from Kaiba at the touch. He tugged the shirt over his head, then reluctantly uncuffed one of his hands so he could pull the shirt off, leaving it dangling from the armrest.

As soon as his hand was free, Kaiba seized a handful of Yugi's spiky hair. Yugi winced at the pressure, expecting him to try to shove him off. Instead, Kaiba stared at him for a long moment, before darting forward and claiming Yugi's mouth. Yugi let him have control of the kiss for a moment before reaching behind him and blindly groping for his can of whipped cream. The sound of him shaking it up made Kaiba pull back. He stared at it, then shook his head.

"Hell, no."

"Oh, hell, yes," Yugi purred before spraying the confection against Kaiba's chest. He had quite a fetish for dessert-covered lovers. He snarled angrily, but moaned when Yugi leaned forward, licking the cream up. At the same time, Yugi moved his hands to Kaiba's belt and undid it, darting his hand inside. His underwear was silk, but Yugi couldn't tell at the moment if it was boxers or briefs. However, Kaiba's sharp moan made the question irrelevant as he arched against his invading hand. Yugi licked a trail up Kaiba's throat, nibbling his pulse, finding he was just as sensitive there as Yami was.

"Yugi, stop."

"No."

Yugi bent himself flexibly as he followed Kaiba's body downward with his mouth. Eventually he had to slide off his lap and kneel on the floor at his feet. He tugged at his pants and he lifted his hips so Yugi could take them down to his ankles. Noticing that Kaiba was no longer protesting, Yugi nuzzled his cheek against the inside of his thigh, inhaling the muskiness of Kaiba's arousal. His underwear--briefs of all things--was straining against an impressive erection. So Kaiba liked not being in control it seemed.

Yugi looked up into his face, rewarded with pink-tinged cheeks and blue eyes nearly black with lust. There remained apprehension, but Yugi ignored that in favor of tugging off Kaiba's underwear and gripping his erection. Kaiba gasped sharply and twitched his hips against Yugi's hand. Yugi pumped him gently for a few seconds before leaning forward and licking at the tip. Kaiba made a noise like a strangled moan in the back of his throat. Now it seemed he was attempting not to make any sound at all.

Yugi's gaming instincts kicked in. So Kaiba wanted to be silent did he? Well, Yugi wanted him to scream, and loudly at that. He licked the entire length of the vein in the underside of the phallus before retrieving his pack from the desktop and rummaging in it for the chocolate syrup.

He popped the top and drizzled the sauce all along Kaiba's lower body. He hissed, attempting to stand up. "That's enough, Yugi, I--"

Yugi cheerfully shoved him back down in his chair. "Want me to cuff your hand again?" he asked sweetly, before going to work on the chocolate erection.

Kaiba did a good job of being quiet. Despite all the now-expert movements of Yugi's tongue and teeth, he hardly made any noise at all, gripping his spiky hair with his free hand. Only when he finally came, almost reluctantly, into Yugi's mouth did he cry out. Yugi sat back on his heels, licking his lips and looking up at the panting teen. Gods did Kaiba look hot, his sweaty chest heaving, slitted eyes passion-dark, cheeks flushed and lips parted as he struggled to catch his breath.

Yugi felt his cock twitch in response to that sight. He reached for Kaiba, undoing his second hand and pulling him to his feet with a show of strength born of sexual desperation. Kaiba let out a gasp of surprise as Yugi pushed him forward into his desk, bending him forward over the top.

"Yugi..."

Yugi nibbled Kaiba's shoulder as he grabbed the other two pairs of handcuffs. Going around the side of the desk, dragging the chair with him, he latched Kaiba's wrists together, then cuffed them to his chair so that he could not pull back without lifting the whole chair off the floor. Yugi looked into his eyes as the taller stood there, bent vulnerably over the desktop, blue eyes fixed on his. Yugi leaned forward, kissing Kaiba hard before sliding back around the desk. He looked over his shoulder at him as Yugi bent down, pulling Kaiba's trousers and underwear all the way down to his ankles.

Yugi straightened, smiling at Kaiba as he began to undress. He noticed his eyes following the movements of his hands, and when he was finished undressing, he stood there a moment, letting Kaiba get a good look. His eyes darkened even further, but he said nothing. Yugi, not expecting him to actually compliment him, began the necessary preparations for the next step. He glanced down at the vibrator still in his bag, but decided against it. As much as Yugi wanted to watch Kaiba shake from the vibrations, he thought such a thing would be insulting to the other.

He took his bottle of lube instead and slicked his fingers before moving to Kaiba. He pushed a finger into him, watching him jerk slightly at the intrusion. He remained silent, though he looked away from Yugi and focused instead on the far wall.

Yugi rubbed Kaiba's shoulders with his other hand while he began his stretching of his entrance by adding a second finger, then a third. Kaiba remained silent and still the entire time, but when Yugi removed his fingers, slicked his erection, and moved the tip to his entrance, he jerked forward slightly with a sharp inhalation of nervousness.

Surprised, Yugi paused. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist and rested his cheek against his smooth back. "Listen, Kaiba, you know I would never hurt you. So if you really don't want me to do this, I'll stop, and leave, and you'll never have to see me again if that's what you want."

Kaiba looked over his shoulder at him with his impossibly dark eyes. He was silent a moment, then grinned the grin he did when he was playing Duel Monsters. "Yugi, shut up and fuck me already."

Yugi grinned wildly. He positioned himself again, however, in his eagerness he pushed forward too quickly and Kaiba gasped, bowing his back in pain, his head dropping forward.

Yugi froze. "Sorry, sorry."

Kaiba breathed shallowly for a second, then abruptly slammed his hips back, taking Yugi in all the way. They cried out together, Kaiba in mixed pain and pleasure, Yugi from pure pleasure. Kaiba's virgin-tight body was exquisite. He dropped forward over his back, gasping from the suddenness of it all.

He stayed still for a moment, giving Kaiba time to adjust, but he apparently didn't care for that. He pushed backwards yet again. "Damn it, Yugi, move. This is like waiting for you in Duel Monsters. You could die of old a--age--gods!"

Yugi had given a vice smile as he surged forward, slamming himself into Kaiba. "Yeah, well, you need time to make a good move against someone like you, Kaiba. Especially one good enough to shut you up."

He began a slow, but steady rhythm, determined not to hurt the other. He reached around Kaiba's body and began to stroke his renewed erection, making it harden all the way as Kaiba moaned very quietly.

"Nngh. Yugi, faster."

"On the bottom and still giving orders," Yugi returned breathlessly. He began to move harder and faster, pushing himself deeper into the haughty CEO. Kaiba continued to try to be quiet, but the breathy noises he made were somehow sexier than outright screams, at least from someone like him. Yami and Joey, on the other hand...

"AHH!"

Yugi's sudden increase in pace broke through even Kaiba's determination to be quiet. Yugi stroked his rigid cock roughly, slamming into him with nearly all of his strength. He was gripping his hip with his free hand hard enough to bruise, and the other was being pushed into the desk with the force of Yugi's movements. He dug his teeth into Kaiba's shoulder, leaving the crescents of his teeth in the pale skin. Kaiba shuddered at the sudden sting mixing with the incredible pleasure of Yugi's hand and cock. Yugi could feel the sudden tightening of his skin; he'd been right, Kaiba was the kind to like a little pain with his pleasure.

Kaiba abruptly cried out, coming against the desk. Yugi pushed twice more against that painfully wonderful tightness before releasing into Kaiba, marking him as his in the most intimate way possible, digging his teeth into his shoulder again to muffle his own scream.

Yugi pulled out, standing against his heaving body, attempting to catch his own breath. His knees felt weak and he could feel Kaiba's legs trembling as he, exhausted, attempted to keep himself upright. After a few seconds, Yugi rubbed Kaiba's shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Kaiba said, his voice once again strong and proud. He looked at Yugi over his shoulder. "And I have just one thing to say to you."

"Yeah?" Yugi asked, on tenterhooks.

"Are you ever going to uncuff me and help me clean up before my brother comes back in and has a heart attack?"


End file.
